


Like Papa

by Sanalith



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Tsukushi/Tsukasa, first week of being newlyweds. Being a wife has always been something that confused Tsukushi, and never more so now that she's married to a man like Tsukasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Papa

Christmas in the Makino household had always been a boisterous affair. Tsukushi’s parents had compensated for their lack of money and gifts as they did everything else, with much heart and soul and celebration. Their happiness and excitement were contagious, and Tsukushi and Susumu never felt slighted in any way. They always received a few small gifts, of course. Nothing fancy or expensive, but selected with care and love. One year, when Tsukushi was still a child, her mother presented her with a vinyl baby doll, and Tsukushi immediately took it in her arms with a smile.

“Now I can be a mama just like you!” she beamed.

Tsukushi was too young at the time to realize how much those words meant to her mother, and she didn’t notice her eyes glaze over with happy tears as she knelt down beside her daughter. “One day, Tsukushi-chan, you will make a wonderful mother,” she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. “You’ll meet the most handsome man in the world, you’ll be married in a beautiful ceremony with a lovely dress, and then you’ll have a perfect baby, just like this one.”

While being a mother seemed like the easiest thing in the world to little Tsukushi, as she looked down at her doll with fondness, the idea of being a wife seemed oddly strange.

“I’ll have to find someone like Papa,” she said, nodding firmly. “Someone nice and caring who will take care of me and my baby.”

Her mother laughed. “Your papa is a very, very good man,” she agreed, smiling. “If you want to, I’m sure you’ll find a husband just like him.”

Right.

Looking back on that day, Tsukushi could do nothing but roll her eyes and sigh heavily. If she had tried as hard as humanly possible, she could not have found anyone in in the world more _un_ -like her father than Domyouji Tsukasa, her husband of just under a week. 

My, how things changed.

Glancing at her surroundings, Tsukushi still felt like she was somehow living a dream. She was no Cinderella, and yet she seemed to be living the life of a fairytale. She’d gone from extreme poverty to the epitome of luxury in what felt like moments, and now?

Now she was a wife, and she still hardly knew what that meant.

Thankfully, these first few days of her marriage had been quiet and uncomplicated. Since their wedding hadn’t exactly been planned, Domyouji needed to take care of some last-minute business before he could devote himself fully to her attention, and Tsukushi eagerly took advantage of the time to truly settle into her new role as mistress of the estate. He promised her a lavish honeymoon wherever she desired, and she’d already spent hours poring over travel guides. She’d always dreamed of spending her honeymoon in Hawaii, but after so recently being stranded on a desert island, she’d rather changed her mind. 

No more beaches for QUITE a long time, thank you very much!

Her parents were still apologizing for that fiasco, even though Tsukushi knew they’d had nothing but her best interests in mind. And it _had_ made her realize how very much she loved her new husband, there was no denying that. Still, she wished they’d been able to assure themselves of her happiness in a less…dramatic fashion.

But now Tsukushi felt like she faced an even harder task than trying to survive being stranded in the South Sea. What in the world was she supposed to do with herself?

Nishida and Tama had been twin blessings. They promised to spend as much time with her as she needed and were always ready with helpful advice. Tsukushi was a fast learner and trusted that, with their help, she would do her new family proud. But there were some things she’d never be able to ask anyone, not even her mother, and those were the things that scared her the most.

It wasn’t enough merely to be a wife. She wanted to be _his_ wife, and therein was her problem.

In some ways, Tsukushi felt like being married to Tsukasa would be little different from dating him. (If in fact one could call what they’d been doing dating. She felt like the jury was still out on that one.) They’d always had a complex relationship and a wedding didn’t change that. But she _had_ married him, and that meant something special. She loved him so much, even though she still had trouble admitting it. They’d been through what felt like a lifetime of trials and tribulations, and with each passing moment, he became more and more essential to her happiness.

How did one go about showing that?

Tsukasa had made it clear, more times than she could count, that he wanted nothing. Her mere presence was enough for him, her smiles more valuable than any material possession she could bestow. She chuckled fondly. If he ever asked her for anything, she had a feeling it would be another batch of her famous burnt cookies. Despite this, he insisted on showering her with gifts almost daily. A diamond necklace one morning, three bouquets of roses the next, a silk robe the third. She tried to tell him he needn’t do such things, but as long as his gifts made her smile, she knew he’d never stop. Her happiness meant everything to him, seemed as vital as air, and she loved him for it.

There was only one gift in the world Tsukushi knew for sure she wanted to give him, and every night, when he took her into his arms and his bed, she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer. It was far too soon, she knew, but that didn’t stop her from wishing. 

A part of her was still very much that little girl, clutching a doll to her chest and vowing to wed a man like her papa who would take care of her and their precious child

Someday, she knew her, her dream would come true, and her life would be complete and utter perfection.

The door to her room opened at that moment, and Tsukushi looked up to see her husband, a tired but happy smile on his face. His arms opened and she automatically moved to embrace him, her head tucking perfectly beneath his chin. She snugged into his chest, and he pulled her closed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head,

“I’m home,” he whispered, his voice vibrating through his chest against her cheek.

Tsukushi felt her heart swell. This husband of hers made her smile and laugh, placed her happiness above his own, and proved – time after time – that he would do anything in the world to keep her by his side. He might go about it in ways she’d never understand, but underneath all his swaggering and blustering was a man with a heart of pure gold.

Perhaps she had, in fact, married someone just like her papa after all.

Raising her face to his, Tsukushi smiled lovingly and offered her lips for a gentle kiss. “Welcome home.”


End file.
